Un mystérieux correspondant
by Shiro.K
Summary: Chaque matin Sirius trouve un message sur sa table de chevet, et il pose sa réponse au même endroit chaque soir. Mais qui est son mystérieux correspondant? Suspense!... (Tout le monde a déjà deviné mais bon...) FIC TERMINÉE (mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer !)
1. Premier message

Bon, alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K.R., je ne touche absolument rien en écrivant... C'est ma première fic! (c'est un essai)

Résumé: Chaque matin Sirius trouve un message sur sa table de chevet, et il pose sa réponse au même endroit chaque soir. Mais qui est son mystérieux correspondant? Suspens!... (Tout le monde a déjà deviné mais bon...)

* * *

_Bonjour,_

_Je... Je t'écris parce que je n'ose pas te le dire en face. Et puis, si tu me rembarres, je préférerais que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. En fait, je ne penses pas avoir la moindre chance, mais mes amis n'arrêtent pas de me pousser à, je cite «tente ta chance, tu verras bien!». Alors voilà: Je t'aime. Pas parce que tu es beau, ou que tu es un Black, ou un Maraudeur, ou un truc dans le genre! Juste parce que tu...non rien... Enfin bref! Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tu sais, je comprendrais très bien..._

_signé: Un ami_

**Qui que tu sois, j'ai été touché par l'intérêt que tu sembles me porter. Seulement voilà, je suis désolé, mais je suis déjà pris. Enfin pas à proprement parler, mais je ne...enfin je suis déjà...amoureux. Enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Désolé. Salut.**

**S.O.B.**

**P.S.: Comment tu as fait pour poser ce message dans le dortoir? Tu es un Gryffondor?**

* * *

NdA: Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?


	2. Deuxième message

_Tu penses bien que si c'était le cas, je ne te le dirais pas...Alors comme ça, tu es déjà amoureux...de qui?_

_Un ami...intrigué_

**Ça...Faudrait déjà que je sache si je peux te faire confiance...Qui es-tu?**

**S.O.B.**

* * *

NdA: Alors?


	3. Troisième message

_J'avoue que c'était bien essayé, mais tu ne me démasqueras pas si facilement ! Tu sais, je suis plutôt doué avec les secrets importants ... Au fait, ton mystérieux coup de foudre, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?_

_Un ami amusé_

**De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas, non?**

**S.O.B.**

* * *

NdA: Ouch! Dur le Sirius...

RAR:

Tomoe-chi: merci beaucoup! Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! *rougit*. Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre de retard (et de ne pas oublier de poster... Je te jure que j'en serai capable... ^^')

La plume rouge: wouah, merci pour tes conseils! *s'incline* T'inquiète, moi aussi je m'embrouille souvent toute seule... Bref ! Je vais essayer d'étoffer un peu mes chapitres, je vais rajouter des mots par-ci par-là. J'essaierai aussi d'aller lire ta fic (tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de trucs que je lis en ce moment... Je m'y perds moi-même...) En tout cas, merci encore!


	4. Quatrième message

_…Tu sais, c'était vraiment pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est bon, j'ai bien compris que j'avais aucune chance... C'était juste de la simple curiosité... Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé, si tu veux, j'arrête de t'écrire, mais inutile de m'agresser, il suffit de le dire..._

_un ami (enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...) malade_

**Je... Bon, oui, d'accord, je suis amoureux de... d'un garçon. Et... Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Au fait, comment ça malade ? Ça ne va pas?  
**

**S.B.**

* * *

NdA: Une idée sur la maladie de notre ami? (quelle question compliquée...)

RAR:

Petit sushi: merci! Par contre, tu as raison, amouresque n'est pas français, ou il faut que je révise mes leçons de langue! Pour Sirius, je crois qu'on le dit à un moment, non? Je crois que c'est juste avant qu'il ne découvrent l'identité de R.A.B., quand ils voient les chambres à Grimmaure Place. Mais sinon, comme les Black ont des coutumes qui datent du XV° siècle, j'ai trouvé logique que son second prénom soit celui de son père...


	5. Cinquième message

_Oui, je...je dois couver quelque chose, je vais rentrer chez moi ce week-end, ma mère est Médicomage, elle pourra me soigner rapidement et facilement.  
_

_signé: Toujours le même_

_P.S.: C'est l'un de tes amis?_

**1. Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça pourrait être l'un des Maraudeurs?**

**2. Et puis, pourquoi je devrais te répondre, je ne sais même pas qui tu es ?!**

**3. Bon rétablissement! De toute façon, je ne serai moi non plus pas disponible ce week-end, alors...**

**S.**

* * *

NdA: Mais quelle est donc cette maladie? Et pourquoi diable Sirius n'est-il pas là ce week-end? La suite au prochain épisode!^^ je m'emballe, je m'emballe..

RAR:

Tomoe-chi: La pleine lune tu dis? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? La pleine lune n'a aucun rapport voyons! ... Ce n'est absolument pas crédible... Merci pour ta review!^^

Petit sushi: Yep, comme une vieille chaussette! Mais je trouve, de toute façon, que Sirius Orion Black, ça fait classe! Plus que Regulus Arcturus Black en tout cas... Merci à toi aussi!


	6. Sixième message

_le lundi suivant..._

* * *

_J'ai... J'ai vu que tu es blessé... Je p...non, laisse tomber... je...rien, ce... c'est rien..  
_

**De toute façon, ça ne te regarde fichtrement pas. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.  
**

**S.**

* * *

NdA: Pauvre Rémus, il a encore blessé son ami à le pleine lune... Argh! Non! J'ai dévoilé le nom du mystérieux prétendant! J'ai complètement bousillé le scénario! Pauvre de moi...

RAR:

Petit sushi: Non mais Arcturus enfin! Orion ça a plus la classe! Pis Sirius, c'est mieux que Regulus, non? 'Fin, c'est que mon avis... Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Tomoe-shi: T'as vu ça... Cruel le Sirius... Mais ça va s'arranger! (un peu...)

Merci pour vos reviews!


	7. Septième message

_Bon, bon, c'est d'accord... Et au fait, pour répondre à ta question, en fait, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait la moindre chance pour que ce soit l'un des Maraudeurs. C'était juste pour en être vraiment sûr._

_Un ami assez fatigué_

**Tu es si fatigué? Dis, tu t'es couché à quelle heure hier soir? Et aussi, je peux savoir pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être l'un des Maraudeurs? (Eh, ne te fait surtout pas d'idées, OK? Je...Je suis curieux, c'est tout!)**

**S. (intrigué)**

* * *

NdA: Au prochain chapitre, ça va commencer à bouger! (enfin, disons que l'histoire va un peu avancer...)

RAR:

tomoe-chi: merci! mais bon, faut dire que passer son enfance dans une famille comme la sienne, ça doit pas aider... Et pis la maison, je veux pas dire mais elle est glauque! Quelle idée d'empailler ses Elfes de Maison aussi...

Petit sushi: T'inquiète, Sirius va se rattraper (un petit peu). Au sujet des prénoms, on n'arrivera visiblement pas à se mettre d'accord (n'empêche qu'Orion... D'accord j'me tais!)... Effectivement, j'ai fait une erreur de frappe, j'aurai dû mettre un point normal, et pas un point d'interrogation... Merci! P.S.: Tu avais deviné que c'était Rémus? Mais comment as-tu fait ?! ^^


	8. Huitième message

_Bah déjà, James est hétéro, et il ne lâchera jamais "sa" Lily. Peter est hétéro aussi, enfin, je crois, et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ton genre. Et Rémus, de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que quiconque veuille sortir avec lui..._

_P.S.: Je me suis couché vers 23h, mais je suis encore assez fatigué (ma maladie de ce week-end)._

_Est-il encore nécessaire de signer?_

**Eh, je peux savoir pourquoi tu insultes Rémus? Et aussi, pourquoi tu te permet d'appeler les autres par leur prénom*?**

* * *

*En Angleterre, on n'appelle par leur prénom que les gens dont on est proche. Notre «mystérieux» ami s'est donc trahi...

NdA: Bon en fait, ça n'avance pas vraiment... Au chapitre d'après, normalement...

RAR:

TiteM: c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance avec Ron... Comme l'a dit Hermione, ils ont la "capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café"!

Petit sushi: Loki-enfin-son-lui-encore-plus-maléfique-qu-à-côté -Loki-c-est-un-bisounours ? Wah... Je me demande si j'ai un double maléfique? Il irait menacer mes profs pour que j'ai des meilleures notes (surtout en anglais ^^') et on fomenterai des plans pour dominer le monde! Mouahahahahahaha! ... Euh... Merci pour ta review!

La plume rouge: Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y retrouve dans ta review! Bon, c'est vrai que ça divague pas mal, mais avec des efforts... Sinon, tu ronronnes devant ton ordi? Tu n'aurais pas un ancêtre félin, non ? Et sinon, j'ai lu pas mal de fics, dont certaines... euh... particulières... XD, mais c'est vrai que des fois, trop de fautes, ça fait mal aux yeux ! Bref! Contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic, et bon courage pour tes calmants (moi, je déteste les piqûres...-_-) ! Pour le/la Beta-Reader (comment on met ce mot au féminin? Beta-Readeuse?), j'y travaille, j'y travaille! Logiquement, c'est bon! Je me relis et me rends compte que cette réponse part dans tout les sens... J'espère que tu t'y retrouveras...

Nyah! 14 reviews ! J'en attendais même pas 4 ou 5 ! Merci! Je vous adore, et je vous ai construit un temple dans ma chambre ! XD Je deviens folle...


	9. Neuvième message

_C'est...C'est juste que c'est plus simple. Et je n'insulte pas Remus, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Il est maigre, renfermé, il passe son temps à la bibliothèque, il a des cernes immenses les trois quart du temps, des yeux bizarres, ses vêtements sont miteux, et j'en passe et des meilleurs... Je...je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous restez amis avec lui..._

**LA FERME! Tu ne sais rien, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Remus comme ça ! Et puis d'abord il est pas maigre et renfermé, il est mince et timide ! Si il va à la bibliothèque, c'est parce qu'il est intelligent, et qu'il veut réussir ses A.S.P.I.C.S. ! Ses yeux sont dorés, et ils sont magnifiques ! Et l'état de ses vêtements ne te regarde en rien ! Alors maintenant, TU LA FERME !**

* * *

NdA: Aw^^ Sirius prend la défense de son bien-aimé! (maintenant, imaginez une musique de film d'amour...)

Prochain épisode: 'Révélations'. Sirius comprend enfin l'identité de son mystérieux correspondant, et dévoile ses sentiments! Jessica découvre qu'elle n'est pas la fille de Brian, mais sa demi-soeur, et Justine se rend compte qu'elle aime son cousin, Kévin, pendant que Michael refuse d'assumer la paternité de Jenny, la fille de Jessica... Euh, non, là je m'emporte un peu... Enfin... à demain!

RAR:

Petit sushi: Ah oui, j'avais pas fait gaffe que j'avais mis des accents... Et c'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je me consacre à la recherche de mon double maléfique! Et je vais m'entraîner pour perfectionner mon rire machiavélique... Nyark! Le genre "MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tu es fait Potter! La réserve de bonbons aux citrons de feu Dumby est à moi et rien qu'à moi, na!" ... Euh... Oublie ça, tu veux bien? XD

La plume rouge: merci! et bon Ecosse, Angleterre... C'est (presque) pareil, c'est en Grande-Bretagne!


	10. Dixième message

_Il est couvert de dizaines de cicatrices hideuses, il a un corps __chétif__, quoique tu puisse en dire, et c'est un __LOUP-GAROU __! Comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit m'aime ?! JE SUIS UN MONSTRE! UNE ABOMINATION !_

**MOI! MOI, JE L'AIME ! Mais attends une seconde... Je ? Remus? C'est...C'est toi ?**

* * *

NdA: Nyah! La vérité a encore triomphé!

La prochaine fois: 'Fuis si tu veux, je n'abandonnerai jamais...'... on dirait le titre d'un film de guerre. Le héros qui poursuit son ancien camarade de régiment qui l'a trahi... Mon Dieu, faut que j'aille consulter...

RAR:

Tomoe chi: merci! T'as vu, il a fini par comprendre! Il a eu du mal, mais il y est arrivé!

TiteM: Merci ! J'espère que tu a trouvé la suite tout aussi intéressante !

Petit sushi: Euh... Tu as fumé quoi ? Non mais parce que j'en veux aussi, hein ! Sinon, merci pour ta review ! Mon enfant ? Si ça se trouve, je suis plus vieille que toi ! Et pis les yeux de Remus, ils sont dorés, na ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi !

Hippopotamette: Merci ! Bon, ce chapitre est assez court, mais je suis sûre que tu peux le supporter ! Courage, le suivant arrivera demain vers 15h !

Lilyyy07: T'as vu ça ? Siri est un vrai chevalier servant quand il veut !


	11. Onzième message

**Remus, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi! Reviens au moins au dortoir, James et Peter commencent à s'inquiéter! Et puis en plus, les vacances de Noël sont presque finies, alors de toute manière, tu ne pourras pas continuer à te cacher éternellement, même dans la Salle sur Demande !**

* * *

NdA:Je sais, c'est court... Vous me pardonnez, hein?

prochain épisode: ' Crois en moi, je crois en nous'. Non il n'y a aucun rapport le chapitre suivant, c'était juste que j'avais envie de mettre un titre dégoulinant de guimauve...^^ Au fait, mon psy a dit que j'étais psychopathe à tendances schizophrènes... Je ne suis pas d'accord pour la schizophrénie...

RAR:

fanfanfiction: merci !

Petit sushi: C'est court, je sais... Tu veux bien me pardonner ? (moi aussi je sais faire des rimes !

Lilyyy07: Bah, pour tout te dire, c'est surtout que je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire autrement...


	12. Douzième (et avant-dernier) message

**Remus maintenant, tu arrête de fuir, et tu me prouve au moins que tu mérites d'être un Gryffondor ! Rejoins-moi ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande, vers 18h00. Il faut vraiment qu'on discute en face à face. Et ne te défile pas, de toute façon, les cours reprennent lundi, et tu ne pourras plus te cacher à ce moment là.**

_Je...d'accord._

* * *

NdA: Prochain épisode: 'Ceux qui avaient tout manigancé...' décidément, j'adore inventer des titres bizarres... Je vais peut-être fonder un club...

RAR:

Tomoe-chi: désolée pour ta magnifique déclaration d'amour... Mais c'est une idée à garder sous la main... Un discours enflammé à la belle étoile...

Petit sushi: Tu sais que je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour ta santé mentale ?

TiteM: Moui, mais c'était plus marrant de vous laisser mariner en attendant la suite !

Lilyyy07: T'inquiète, c'est bon ! Alors comme ça, tu es Québécoise ?

L'histoire est bientôt bientôt finie ! Dimanche, je pourrai normalement commencer à poster ma deuxième fic ! Comme disait le sage, lorsqu'un cycle s'achève, un autre débute... Classe, non ?


	13. Treizième (et dernier !) chapitre

_Le soir, vers 17h45_

* * *

**_Peter, je crois qu'à force de courage et de persévérance, on a finalement réussi à les caser ensemble!_**

**_Entremetteur n°1_**

Je confirme James, j'ai vu Rémus se diriger vers la Salle sur Demande! Et Sirius y était déjà!

Entremetteur n°2

**_Enfin! On aura eu du mal, mais on y est arrivé! Et c'est à nous qu'ils devront leur bonheur de jeune couple, embourbés dans leur guimauve!_**

**_Entremetteur n°1_**

Tu l'a dit! Je suppose qu'on ne les reverra plus avant demain matin... Embourbés dans leur guimauve? C'est quoi cette expression?!

_**Entremetteur n°2**_

_**J'aime bien cette expression, je la trouve sympa! Hé Hé... Ça va être une nuit des plus chaude!**_

_**Entremetteur n°1**_

James, tu es un pervers...

Entremetteur n°2

* * *

NdA: Demain, le bonus, et la fin de l'histoire ! Dimanche... Ahah !

RAR:

Petit sushi: Et c'est moi la gamine ? ...


	14. Bonus, et Fin

Poudlard News, p.1

Hier, tous les élèves, professeurs, fantômes et autres du château ont pu assister à un événement des plus surprenants. A vrai dire, il n'y avait rien eu d'aussi 'kawai' (selon les filles) depuis que Loiser Maghalie avait embrassé son petit-ami, le sauvant du même coup de son empoisonnement à l'aphrodisiaque. Nous avons pu admirer, hier soir au dîner, à l'entrée dans la Grande Salle de deux garçons célèbres dans tout Poudlard, j'ai nommé Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, me direz-vous, jusqu'au moment ou, sous les regards de la totalité de l'école, nos deux farceurs préférés se sont roulés le patin du siècle ! _(photos p.4) _

Au moment où Black, oubliant ce qui l'entourait, commençait à déshabiller son ' Mumus', comme il l'appelle, notre 'bien aimée' professeure de métamorphose s'est remise de son choc, et leur a collé deux semaines de retenues pour tenue indécente en public. Nous avons recueilli, sous anonymat, les témoignages de quelques 'Poudlariens', leurs avis sur le nouveau couple.

_'Ils sont trop kawai ! Nan mais sérieux, quoi ! Trop mignons !'_

- J., Pouffsoufle de 4° année.

_'Noooooonnnnnnn ! Mon Sirinouchet à moi ! Pourquo tu m'as fait çaaaaaaaa ?!'_

- L., une ancienne conquête de Black, apparement...

_'Répugnant ! Un monstre et un traître à son sang ! '_

- S., un Serpentard de 6° année. (NdA: mais qui cela peut-il être... ^^)

_'Un nouveau couple ? Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas ! De toute façon, on ne lui dit jamais rien à Mimi, Mimi ne ressent rien, ce n'est qu'un fantôme, après tout... Je vous déteste !'_

_-_ M., fantôme des cabinets.

_' Vous voulez un gâteau ? Damy est au service de Monsieur Prewett, maître Fabian Prewett est un grand journaliste, et un grand sorcier, oui !'_

- hum... Damy, donc, Elfe aux cuisines.

_'De toute façon, c'était clair qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, il était visible qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.'_

-E., 6° année à Gryffondor.

_' Tout ça, c'est grâce à nous !'_

-P. et... P., amis proches du couple.

_Par votre journaliste préféré, Fabian Prewett! Plus d'informations et de photos page 4 et 5._

* * *

NdA: Et voilà, c'est fini! Merci d'avoir lu mon premier délire, et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Demain... Et ben vous verrez bien !

RAR:

Petit sushi: Non, mais entremetteur 2, à la fin c'est la signature de "James, t'es un pervers". La signature est pour la phrase d'au dessus, quoi ! Mais bien sûr, j'ai toujours trouvé tes commentaires très constructifs...

Lilyyy07: Merci ! Et bon, tout a une fin, malheureusement...


	15. Bande-Annonce

D'abord, merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews, qui m'ont fait encore plus plaisir qu'un gigantesque milk-shake au chocolat, c'est dire ! Avec ce post, ma toute première fic s'achève... Ca fait tout drôle... Merci à tous ceux qui m'en mis en follow ou en fav, qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est grâce à vous que je ne me suis pas étalée sur mon canapé au lieu d'écrire !XD Bref, les RAR, et la B-A de ma prochaine histoire !

RAR:

Tomoe chi: Merci, c'est super sympa ! On les a pas vu se mettre ensemble... pour faire travailler votre imagination ! (bon, d'accord, en fait, j'avais pas d'idées...)

Petit sushi: oui, mais on est dans le monde merveilleux des fics et de la *voix mystique* magiiiiieee ! Pour Remus bah... Il est amoureux, et pis bon... Sirius l'a un peu pris par surprise, histoire de montrer qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui!

Et maintenant, une page de publicité ! *la salle s'assombrit, et l'écran s'allume*

* * *

_Prochainement sur vos écrans, "La mauvaise bonne Idée de Dumbledore!"_

_Dumbledore décide de rapprocher les Quatre Maison, et ce, au moyen d'un Action/Vérité géant. Bien entendu, tout le monde est obligé de participer..._

_"-Albus, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée?"_

_"-Mais, oui, vous allez voir, c'est l'idée du siècle!"_

_"-Vérité!_

_-Très bien. Lupin, pourquoi est-ce que tu disparaît si souvent?"_

_"-Là les gars, on est mal..."_

_"Moi vivant, jamais un Serpentard n'embrassera un Maraudeur!"_

_"Attends, Sirius! Tu.. Répète? Tu es amoureux...de...de... Oh, Merlin !"_

_Bientôt dans les salles, "La mauvaise bonne Idée de Dumbledore!" !_

_! Warning !_

_Attention, cette fic a été écrite en cours de physique, et d'SES. Rien de ce qu'elle contient ne pourra être considéré comme autre chose que le produit de l'ennui, et de l'ingestion de plusieurs sortes de trucs pas entièrement légaux..._


End file.
